Memories of Love
by Jenn11
Summary: Golden Trace remembers the future she came from, where she and Dylan were in love. What will happen when she tells Dylan about it? TranceDylan
1. Default Chapter

Title: Memories of Love

Author: Jenn

Rating: PG-13

A/N: This story is for Max, who requested a story where Dylan and Trance were in love. The main part of this story is sometime in the 4th season . . . The middle part of this chapter is a flashback. . . You'll see when it is. . .

CHAPTER 1

"See you two later," Harper said before standing up and leaving the officer's mess. Trance and Dylan were now the only two in the room, Beka and Rhade having already left.

Dylan looked over at Trance. "So are you ever going to tell me what that future you came from was like?"

"I've already told you. Things went badly. It was not a good future."

"And if I don't know what I did wrong, the same mistakes could be made," Dylan countered.

"No. Not the worst one."

"What do you mean, 'the worst one' ?"

"Andromeda," Trance called, then waited a few seconds until the ships holographic self appeared. "Please engage the privacy mode," she requested.

"Privacy mode engaged," Andromeda announced before the hologram disappeared.

Dylan looked at Trance curiously. He didn't think she'd ever used Andromeda's privacy mode before.

"You died. That's when it all started going wrong. But that time, the event that caused your death, is already past. I made sure of that when I came here."

Dylan was still trying to accept what she said. "I died? How?"

"The Nietzschean's killed you. But it was my fault."

"I can't believe that, Trance. I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"It was," Trance said with the guilt easy to hear in her voice. "You were helping me, and you were killed."

"What happened? And I want the whole story."

"It started when I began to transform into my adult self. . . . "

FLASHBACK

As had been the case for almost a week Trance awoke in the med deck, in pain, with Dylan beside her bed. She began to sit up and Dylan moved to help her. She wore a sleeveless tunic and when his hand touched her bare arm the connection was made. She gave an involuntary gasp.

"What is it?" Dylan asked. For more than a week Trance's condition had been getting worse, and he was worried.

"I just. . . Our connection. I understand it now. Ever since we met I've felt that we had some sort of connection, but now I understand it. You're my Guardian."

"I don't understand. . ."

"Dylan, there are some things you need to know. . . . About me. Things I couldn't tell you before. I'm an Avatar. And each Avatar has a Guardian. You are my Guardian. I wasn't able to sense it until now, when I'm beginning my transformation."

Dylan wasn't even totally sure he'd heard her correctly. It sounded almost unbelievable. But at the same time it would explain a great many things. "Wait. . . An Avatar. . . as in the legends I heard when I was a kid?"

"Yes. And I suppose it only makes sense that my Guardian is from one of my planets."

"You mean you're the Avatar of the Vedran sun?" Dylan asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"And I need to get back to my people to finish my transformation."

"We'll take you," Dylan assured her.

"No. You can't. The Andromeda wouldn't be allowed."

"I'm not letting you go alone," he informed her.

Trance was quiet for a minute, thinking.

"You and I could go. Because you're my Guardian you would be safe. But the others can't come with us."

"We'll take the Maru."

END FLASHBACK

Trance paused and took a drink from her glass.

"The Andromeda took us most of the way. Then we spent the last three days of the trip on the Maru. We'd stocked it very well since we didn't know how long it would be until we got back to Andromeda. Once we arrived you stayed on the planet with some of my people and I was gone, going through the transformation, for a week. Then I returned and we left in the Maru."

Trance fell silent, and Dylan spoke.

"We didn't make it back to the Andromeda."

"No. They were delayed. The Nietzscheans found us before they arrived."

"So how. . ."

"How did I survive?"

"I was so filled with anger that I changed into a pale shadow of my true self. A ball of energy, light and power. I suppose you'd call it 'The Core' of my true self. It was enough to destroy the Nietzschean ships. A few days later the Andromeda arrived. I returned to this form and we tried to continue without you. But nothing went right from then on. We lost Harper and Tyr. And Beka. . . became what she became."

Dylan was silent for a few minutes. Thinking about what Trance had said, and about what she hadn't said.

"There's more. Something you aren't telling me." He was completely sure of this.

"We were alone on the Maru for two weeks."

Images filled her mind. Them having a quiet dinner together and dancing. The two of them laughing together. Dylan telling her about his childhood. The two of them curled together in his bed.

"We fell in love."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the format last chapter. I'd set it up to show what was flashback and what wasn't, but didn't keep the formatting. SORRY. Thanks for the kind reviews. Except for the first line this entire chapter is a flashback to the 'Other Future' Trance came from. . . .

CHAPTER TWO

"We fell in love.. . . "

FLASHBACK

"Was that the Andromeda?" Trace asked as she walked onto the Maru's command deck.

"Yes. They won't be able to meet us for at least ten days. Maybe a longer," Dylan told her.

"Is there a problem?"

"Just some negotiations they can't leave in the middle of. The negotiations are going well, but slowly. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Now that my transformation is complete you can quit worrying," she told him with a smile.

He nodded, and looked her over, still unused to he golden color and longer hair. "Good. So what would you like to do while we wait for Andromeda?"

"Computer, music please," Trance said.

A piece of slow music began to play. "Want to dance?" Trance suggested.

"Why not?" Dylan said with a smile.

As the second song began Trance rested her cheek against Dylan's shoulder. "I love this song."

"It is beautiful," he agreed as they continued slowly dancing. He couldn't help thinking how right it felt to have her in his arms. And Trance felt a sense of peace and belonging that she'd never known before, even with her own people.

Just as the song was ending Dylan ordered the Maru to replay it. After it played a second time they danced to several more songs before Dylan reluctantly pulled away when the computer beeped a proximity alert.

"We're at the asteroid field where Andromeda dropped up off," Dylan said a moment later. "I'll have to pilot us through it manually."

That night Trace was woken by a sound. It took a moment to realize it was coming from Dylan's bunk. Looking across to him she saw that he was moving a little and mumbling something, and realized he was having a nightmare.

Climbing out of her buck she went to sit one the edge of his, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dylan. Dylan, wake up," she called.

A few seconds later his eyes opened. Another couple seconds and they became focused and awareness dawned in them. "Trance?"

"Yes. You were having a nightmare?" she asked, making it a question.

Dylan sat up before answering. "Yeah. I . . .get them sometimes."

"You've never mentioned them," she said.

"I'm the Captain. A Captain doesn't show weakness in front of his crew," Dylan replied.

"We aren't just your crew. We're your family. None of us would think any less of you," she assured him.

"I guess old habits are hard to break," he said with a rueful smile. "It's not a big deal anyway. Usually Andromeda wakes me up before it gets that far into it. Thanks for waking me."

"You're welcome."

"And sorry I woke you," he apologized.

"It's okay. The least I can do after all you did for me as I was beginning my transformation," she said, with a gentle smile.

"You don't owe me anything for that," he told her.

"I know. And you don't need to feel bad about waking me. Why don't we both go back to sleep," Trance suggested.

"I'm not sure I can," Dylan said.

"Try," she directed, pushing him back down. She began to sing one of her people's songs and soon Dylan was asleep. Trance also found that she was sleepy and instead of going back to her own buck just curled up next to Dylan.

The next morning he awoke to the surprising, but very pleasant, feel of Trance against his side, one of his arms draped over her waist. Careful not to wake her up he moved a bit so he could look at her. In the low lighting her skin glowed and her face looked serene and beautiful. He was again struck by the feeling of how right it felt to have Trance in his arms. How perfectly she fit against him.

Trance slowly awoke to the feeling of total comfort and contentment. She opened her eyes to find Dylan smiling at her. "Morning," he greeted.

"Morning. No more nightmares?"

"No. Thank you," he said, then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Both were comfortable and neither wanted to move. Neither wanted to break the bond they felt forming. Or rather the deepening of the bond they already shared. For a long time they lay there, content just to be close.

"How about some breakfast," Dylan eventually suggested.

Trance agreed and reluctantly moved from Dylan's arms.

"So tell me about growing up on Tarazed," Trance requested a short time later as they ate breakfast together, wanting to get to know more of Dylan's past.

Dylan happily complied and they spent most of the day sharing the stories of their lives before they had met.

A/N:

Prin69: THANKS!

Vee017: Glad you like it. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you.

Janeta siri: Thank you!

Max: Thanks for suggesting I write a Dylan/Trance story. Hope you'll like it.

STkitty65 cat: Thanks. Glad you like it.

NalanaSpinderOfSouls: Trance and Dylan area great couple, aren't they? Thanks!

ShaiHulund: Thank you! I'll keep writing.

Squid109: Glad you see potential. Hope it won't disappoint. Thank you!

RenewedValor: I agree they have great chemistry. I love watching them on screen together. And I'll try to do a bit more with the Avatar/Guardian angle.


	3. Chapter 3

This entire chapter takes place in the flashback timeline. When they are on the Maru. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Real Life (a car accident and Finals) got in the way.

CHAPTER 3

As they ate dinner Dylan noticed that Trance wasn't eating much. "Not hungry?" he asked her.

"Not really. I think I'm feeling a bit of the after-affects of my transformation. I just need some rest," she told him.

"I thought you said I didn't need to worry anymore?" Dylan asked, concerned.

"You don't," she assured him. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Then I guess dancing is off the schedule for tonight," he teased, grinning at her.

"I think so. But tomorrow night. . ."

"It's a date," Dylan said, without really thinking about it.

Trance stood up and stretched, and Dylan couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. And how much like a woman, rather than a child. Reminding himself that she wasn't feeling well he pushed the thoughts away, but they still lingered at the back of his mind.

With a last smile at Dylan, Trance went to lie down. A little while later Dylan went to check on her. Remembering how sick she'd been before the transformation he was worried.

"Trance?" he called softly, not wanting to wake her if she'd fallen asleep.

"I'm awake," she answered.

"Need anything?"

"I'm a little cold," she admitted.

Dylan reacted on instinct, rather than thinking things through. He lay down beside her and pulled her close before pulling a blanket over them. "The body heat should help warm you faster," he said.

"Thanks," Trance replied as she snuggled in against him.

Very soon she was feeling warm and fell asleep. Her last thought was a wish that she could fall asleep in his arms every night.

Dylan could tell Trance was asleep, and knew he should leave. But he couldn't bring himself to. It felt to good to held her in his arms. After her illness, and then being gone for a week, he was happy to have her with him again. He lay awake for a long time, thinking of how much a part of his life Trance had become. How much he trusted and relied on her.

He had his doubts about most of the crew at some point, but not Trance. Her, he trusted completely. He always had. He wondered if it had something to do with him being her Guardian. He knew that he didn't want to lose her. Couldn't stand to lose her. That he needed her. And he was a man who didn't like needing people.

Trance woke hours later to a feeling of total comfort. She didn't want to move. She felt as if she was finally home. Even more so than she'd felt when she was with her people. She'd spent so much time away from them, with Dylan and the others. It almost felt as if they had become her true family. As if she was more connected to them than to her own people.

"How are you feeling?" Dylan asked several minutes later when he woke up.

"Better. Thank you," she told him.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she turned slightly and their lips met. While shocked, Dylan was in no way unhappy about it and returned the kiss, but stopped himself from deepening it. Her lips felt so soft under his, and he simply let himself enjoy the sensation. He could sense her inexperience, but it only made the kiss sweeter to him. Set it apart from previous kisses, set her apart from other the other women he had kissed. For her part, Trance felt the firmness of his lips against hers. She also felt the control he was exerting over himself. The way he allowed her to take the kiss as far as she wanted, matching her, but not pushing her further.

As the kiss began to deepen they were disturbed by the computer. "Incoming transmission from the Andromeda Ascendant."

As he reluctantly pulled away from Trance Dylan softly cursed the call's bad timing. A few minutes later when the communication ended he felt like cursing again, but didn't. The call had been completely routine. Just Tyr letting him know that the negotiations were still progressing slowly.

They spent the morning with Dylan teaching Trance how to play Goh. He wasn't surprised at what a quick study she was, and wondered why he'd never taught her the game before.

That night they ended up dancing again, and then dancing turned to kissing. This time he did nothing to hide the desire he felt, but instead let it come though in the kiss. In return Trance parted her lips for him. Inviting him to deepen the kiss. Dylan used his self control to keep the kiss from becoming even more intense, as he part of him wanted it to.

Since they were completely alone and she trusted him to know how far to take things, she let her awareness of everything but him go. She felt his hands come to rest at her waist and hold her close. Felt all the emotion that flowed through the kiss as he explored her mouth. He was aware of Trance's hands moving to rest on his shoulders and her body moving closer to his.

After several long moments he reluctantly ended the kiss. He knew that if they continued he wouldn't ant to stop, and he didn't want to push Trance faster than she wanted to go. As Trance stayed resting against him Dylan decided that he liked taking it slowly. It was a new experience for him, since he had never been one to take things slowly with a women. But her knew Trance was worth it.

After a few minutes Trance leaned back in Dylan's arms, and he easily support her light weight. "Is this what it's like to fall in love?"

"Yeah, it is," he admitted.

"I wasn't even sure my people could fall in love," she told him, then leaned in against him again.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, not sure what to say.

Moments later they walked to the living area. Not wanting to pressure Trance Dylan didn't say anything, but was happy when she joined him in his bunk. Both quickly fell asleep.

A/N:

Max: I know it's been forever since I updated. Sorry. Does a car accident and Finals get me any forgiveness? Please? But I'm now recovered from the accident and almost done with Finals so the next chapters should be posted a LOT faster. Sorry for the delay.

Vee017: Thanks for catching the goof up on Dylan's home planet. Ooops. Glad you're liking the story. There should be several more chapters. I want to have Dylan and Trance get together in the "main" timeline once she's told him all about the timeline she came from.

Prin69: THANKS! Gald you liked it. I'm having fun writing the flashbacks. Glad you approve.

NalandaSpinderOfSouls: Thank you!

Squid109: Sorry, but I don't want to sidetrack from the romance with too much of their histories. But I'll see if I can come up with something and write it as a separate fic.

RenewedValor: The more I write Trance and Dylan the more I like them as a couple. It's nice to hear that I'm not the only one. You're right we don't get many Trance/Dylan stories 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the mind words and concern regarding my accident. I got a broken nose, and a cut that required stitches. Other than that just minor bumps and bruises. I'm now almost totally recovered.

This takes place in the "main" Season 4 time. I wanted to get back to the main story for a bit, but there will be more flashbacks in future chapters.

Chapter 4

1Trance paused and took another sip of her drink.

"Trance, why haven't you told me any of this before?" Dylan asked.

She looked up to meet his eyes before answering. "It wouldn't have been fair. You never fell in love with me."

"From what you've told me I clearly did," he argued.

Trance gave a wistful smile. "In another reality. I couldn't expect you to fall in love with me in this reality, just because you did in that one. I, better than anyone, understand that each time line is very different. We do love each other. That is the same in all time lines. In all the realities I see. But we both know that loving someone and being in love with them are two very different things. I can't say that I wouldn't want us to fall in love, but I don't expect it."

"And if I said I'd also like to give us a chance to fall in love?"

Before she could answer Andromeda shimmered into view. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a distress call coming in."

"We're on our way," Dylan answered.

Once the hologram was gone he turned to Trance. "I'm sorry. . ."

"It's okay. We can talk later."

"Dinner tonight? My quarters?"

"That sounds nice," Trance said as they walked out the doors.

As they began dinner Dylan looked over at Trance. "You said that we told each other about our childhoods?"

"Yes."

"Well, you remember what I told you, but I don't know about your childhood. Would you mind telling me. . .again."

"I'd like that," Trance said with a smile.

As they ate she told him the stories that she remembered as being the ones he'd been most interested in.

After they ate Dylan ordered Andromeda to play them some music. "May I have this dance?" he asked Trance with a smile.

They danced for a while, both quiet, but happy. Dylan felt things were going well. If they did the same things they'd done on the Maru, followed the same pattern, maybe they'd end with the same results.

Eventually Trance reluctantly stepped away. "I should probably go and check on those people we rescued," she said, referring to their guests, who's distress call they'd answered earlier.

"I thought Andromeda was going to alert you if they needed attention?"

"Yes. But I'd still feel better if I went and checked on them," she said.

Dylan gave a small nod of understanding. "Okay. Let me know if there's a problem?"

"I will," she agreed.

Before she could step away Dylan leaned down and kissed her. As she returned the kiss Trance let herself savor the feeling of kissing Dylan again. For Dylan it was a new experience, but one he found himself enjoying.

Moments later Trance left his quarters and headed for the Med Deck.

TBC

Jeneta siri: THANK YOU! Glad you're liking the story.

Squid109: I'm glad you did too ;-) Thanks.

Max: I got A's on my finals. Thanks. And thanks for understanding ;-)

NalanaSpinerOfSouls: I love the idea of building a Trance/Dylan fan base! Thanks! I'm very glad you like the story!

Vee017: Hope you did well on your finals! I'm with you on thinking that ever since Dylan learned he was a Paradine he's gotten a bit full of himself. It's good to know that I have him back to the old Dylan who I liked. And It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who sees a difference!

RenewedValor: Thank You! I am okay. Yep, we'll get to when Dylan was killed in the "other" time line and how Trance reacted. . . But not for a few chapters. I hope it won't disappoint.

STkitty65cat: Thanks. I have nothing against a Dylan/Beka pairing, but wanted to do something a bit different. Thanks for the kind words about my writing.

Prin69: I have to admit I enjoyed writing when Tyr interrupted. Like you say, that's what would happen! And they will take it slow in the main time line as well. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. My muse deserted me, but seems to be back. Hope you all like this chapter. . .

CHAPTER 5

That night Dylan found himself unable to sleep. His mind kept going over the things Trance had told him. And how right it had felt to hold her in his arms as they'd danced. And there was the simple, stunning, fact that he was a Guardian. He'd heard the stories of Avatars and Guardians while a child on Tarn Vedra. And now he not only had an Avatar on his crew, but he was a Guardian.

As he paced the length of his room yet again Andromeda's holographic self shimmered into view. "Is something troubling you, Captain?"

"I have a lot on my mind. It's personal, not ship's business," he assured her.

"Would this have anything to do with the unusual amount of time you've spent with Trance today?"

"Good night, Andromeda."

Taking the hint Andromeda replied, "Good night, Captain." Then blinked out.

In the Medical Bay Trance was also thinking about the day and her conversations with Dylan. She felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. She'd worried that telling him about her feelings, and their history in the other time line, would hurt their close friendship. But it hadn't. And being in Dylan's arms again had felt like coming home. As if she was finally back where she belonged.

Two days later Harper joined Beka during her sift in Command. "Have you noticed anything different about Dylan and Trance the last couple days?"

"What are you talking about, Harper?"

"I mean, have you noticed anything different? Like how much time they're spending together."

"They've always spent time together," she pointed out.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But not like this. Something is definately going on."

"This time I have to agree with Harper," Andromeda said as her holographic form appeared beside them.

Beka's eyebrow's went up. Andromeda rarely agreed with Harper on personal matters.

Ignoring Beka's reaction, Andromeda continued, "They have always spent time together, but they were not in the habit of engaging the Privacy Mode, until recently."

"So you don't know what they're doing?"

"Other than spending time together, no."

That night after finishing his shift in Command Dylan decided to stop by Trance's quarters.

"Come in," she called in response to the door chime, knowing it was Dylan.

Walking into her rooms he saw that she was in bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I wasn't asleep."

"Everything okay?" he asked as he walked to the bedside.

"I keep seeing different possibilities. My mind won't calm down enough for me to sleep. It happens sometimes."

"So are the possible futures that bad?"he asked, concern in his voice.

"No. Just a lot of them," she answered, reaching up and taking his hand to draw him closer.

"I don't suppose any of the sleeping medications on board would help you?" he asked with a smile.

"No."

"Then how about a back rub," he offered.

"That might help," she replied, smiling up at him.

Moments later Trance felt herself beginning to relax as Dylan massaged her tense muscles. "I forgot how good at this you were," she told him.

"The other time line?"

"Yes. I gave you a back rub one evening. The next night you returned the favor." Trance fell silent, not wanting to continue that thought. He'd given her the massage the night before he'd been killed.

A smile tugged at Dylan's lips. Without even knowing it he'd furthered his plan to recreate the events of the other time line. And the thin silk nightshirt Trance wore allowed him to feel the warmth of her skin.

Twenty minutes later Trance was almost asleep. Sensing that Dylan reluctantly ended the massage, and was about to leave.

"Stay," Trace sleepily requested, turning slightly to the side. After a few second's hesitation Dylan sank down into the bed beside her. When she snuggled in closer to him he instinctively rested an arm over her waist in a half protective, half possessive gesture. Within minutes both were asleep.

Early the next morning Dylan kissed Trance gently on the lips then slid out of the bed. He picked up his jacket from the chair he'd put it on before giving Trance her massage, and then left her room.

With Dylan gone Trance's pleasant dreams took a darker turn to a memory she refused to relive during the day.

FLASHBACK

The Maru's alarms sounded and Dylan let the dining area to race to the Command deck, with Trance right behind him.

"We have company," he noted as the view screen showed several ships approaching.

"Nietzscheans," he added as he recognized the configuration of the ships. "Any idea how this is going to turn out?"

"Not well, I'm afraid," she answered. The best future she saw had them taken prisoner, but still alive.

The view screen changed as a transmission came in from the approaching ships. As she saw the person on the view screen Trance knew there was no chance for any but the worst outcome.

"Hello, Dylan. It's been a while," greeted Tyr.

"Tyr," Dylan returned the greeting in a carefully neutral voice.

"I once told you that the Andromeda was the only thing protecting you from me. And I don't see Andromeda anywhere around," Tyr said as a cold smile twisted his lips.

"Dylan, surrender to him. It's the only way. There is no chance that we will win a battle with those ships. You know that," Trance whispered.

"I know," he whispered back.

The words stuck in Dylan's throat, but he forced them out. "We surrender, Tyr. You win."

Tyr burst out laughing. "Do you think me a fool, Captain? You, surrender? Only to keep yourself alive long enough for Andromeda to find and rescue you. Much as I'd love to parade you before the Prides in chains, I not fool enough to allow Andromeda that chance to rescue you. Good bye, Dylan."

Trance stepped forward. "Tyr! Stop! Don't do this! You kill him you kill yourself," she told him in a voice of absolute certainty.

"Trance," Tyr acknowledged. "You see possible futures, not certainties. I'll take my chances." With that Tyr moved to the weapons console himself. He would allow no other the honor of killing his greatest friend, and most dangerous enemy.

A second later the Maru was exploding around them. Without conscious thought Trance transformed from her Avatar form into the Core of her true self. The last thing her eyes saw was Dylan falling to the deck, dead.

At the sight rage burned through her, and her Core self flared. Bright, hot- - -deadly. Tyr was watching the destruction of the Maru with a mix of pleasure, and disappointment. Then he was blinded as the light flamed from the view screen. Before that fact even fully registered he was dead. Seconds later there was not even a piece of scrap metal left.

END FLASHBACK

Trance bolted upright as her eyes flew open. "Andromeda! Where's Dylan?"

The hologram shimmered into view. "He seems to be on his way back here. Is everything alright, Trance?"

"Yes. Thank you. I just. . .had a nightmare. Everything's fine now." 'Now that I'm in a time line where Dylan wasn't killed,' she silently added.

The hologram disappeared, and a second later Dylan entered the room. "I got us some coffee," he told her. Then he saw the look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No. Just a nihgtmare. Some coffee sounds good," she said, holding out her hand.

Not convinced, but knowing there was no way to get Trance to talk if she didn't want to Dylan handed her one of the coffee cups and took a sip from his own.

A/N:

NalanaSpinerofSouls: Thank you! I always look forward to your kind feedback. I know this wasn't really a happy chapter, but the next one should be.

Vee017:Thanks! Glad you like how things are going in the story.

STKitty65cat: Thank you! Sorry to make you wait so long for this chapter.

Max: THANKS!

Squid109: You're welcome, and Thank You for the kind words.

RenewedValor: I know I kind of jumped ahead to Dylan's death, but my muse demanded it. . . Hope the surprise with Tyr made up for the lack of more suspense. Thanks for the advice, I wrote the part with Beka, Harper and Rommie to try and show more of the others on the ship. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

As she sipped her own coffee Trance looked over at Dylan and realized something. If she was ever going to have the relationship she wanted with Dylan, she would have to tell him the truth. The entire truth. She was going to have to tell him about Tyr. She'd wanted to protect him from the knowledge that Tyr had not only betrayed, but also killed him. But now she realized that if they were truly going to build a relationship they'd have to be honest with each other.

"Dylan, remember that morning when we talked and you said that there was something I wasn't telling you?"

"Yes," he replied, a shiver of apprehension going up his spine.

"It wasn't just that we fell in love. There was something else as well. The Nietscheans who killed you were led by Tyr. He's the one who killed you."

Dylan's hands tightened on his mug til Trance thought the mug would break, but it didn't. "How did that happen? I thought you said he was on the Andromeda, at the negotiations?"

"He was. The negotiations were with the Saba-Jaguar Pride, and some of the other Prides. From what we could piece together later this is what happened: He used the negotiations as his chance to gain power, and had his son secretly brought there. After proving to the Prides that Tamerlane was the reincarnation of Drago, he had himself named Regent until his son grew up. Then he sent the message to you, saying the negotiations were being going slowly. He'd ordered the Prides to drag out the process, to give himself time. The day after he called you he left the Andromeda, telling Beka he was going to spend some time with the Prides, and try and speed things up. But instead, he came after you. . . "

"Since I was away from the Andromeda and vulnerable," Dylan finished.

"Yes. Killing the famous Dylan Hunt would also strengthen his position as Regent. And the other ships attacked Andromeda. Tyr had given orders that they disable her, so she couldn't follow him or warn you. But that they weren't to destroy her."

"No. He always wanted the Andromeda for himself," Dylan murmured. He then looked at Trance. "Are there any realities where Tyr didn't betray us?"

"Yes. In a few realities his son is never born. His wife drank the poison instead. It's only once he learned that his son was the reincarnation of Drago that his betrayal became inevitable."

Dylan abruptly stood up. "I. . . I have to go, Trance. I'll talk to you later," he said before hurrying from the room. He felt the anger crashing through him and didn't want to take it out on Trance. He knew that his sudden departure might hurt her, but not as badly as some of the things he might say if he had stayed. And it wasn't her he was mad at. His rage was directed at Tyr, and himself.

A short time later Dylan was in the gym doing his best to demolish the punching bag. Anger and adrenaline burned through his veins. But eventually he calmed down enough for rational thought. He was angry at Tyr for betraying him, yes. But Gaheris had also betrayed him and he'd never felt this degree of anger towards him.

Realization hit him with almost the force of the blows he was still directing tat the punching bag. It wasn't that Tyr had betrayed him, or even tried to kill him. It was that Tyr had been perfectly willing to kill Trance along with Dylan. No, Trance hadn't died, but Tyr hadn't known that. He'd been willing to kill Trance.

This realization forced Dylan to admit another truth. He wasn't falling in love with Trance. He had already fallen in love with her.

He stepped away from the punching bag as his arms fell to his sides, all his anger forgotten for the moment. He was in love with Trance. And he'd just walked out on her, without any explanation. She probably thought he was angry at her. Cursing under his breath Dylan headed to his quarters. First he was going to clean up from his workout, then he was going to find Trance, and hope she'd accept his apology.

Trance was still in her room, and almost ignored the door chime. She could sense that it was Dylan on the other side, and after a moment she hit the button to open the door.

"I'm sorry, Trance," Dylan said once the door closed behind him.

"For what?"

"For just leaving earlier, without explaining. I wasn't mad at you, and wanted to leave before I lost my temper," he explained.

"You have a right to be angry. You considered Tyr a friend, buthe betrayed and killed you."

"Yes. But that isn't what I was most angry at him for. He was willing to kill you, to get to me. That is what made me so angry. I hated him for trying to kill you."

Trance was shocked, and that was not an easy thing to accomplish. If Dylan was that angry that Tyr had tried to kill her, then he must care about her, she reasoned. But doubt crept in. 'Of course he cares about you. That doesn't mean he's in love with you,' the doubt whispered in her mind.

"And that anger made me realize something. . . " Dylan paused. This was not the way he'd ever imagined telling her he loved her, but he didn't want to wait either, so he continued. "I love you, Trance. . . . .I'm in love with you," he clarified.

"Dylan. . . " Trance began, but her voice trailed off. She'd been about to say that he didn't mean that. That he wasn't in love with her. But looking into his eyes, she saw that he did. He did mean it, and he was in love with her.

Neither could be sure who moved first, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were in each others arms, and their lips were fused together in an intense kiss. Each felt the other's desire, and it fueled their own. A moment later they'd fallen back on Dylan's bed.

Two hours later Beka stretched her arms as she stood up and walked around Command. It was the end of her shift, and she was expecting Dylan any second. To be honest she'd been expecting him for several minutes. He always showed up earl for his shifts.

As if her thought had summoned him, the doors slid open and Dylan walked through.

"You're late," she noted.

"I'm right on time," he replied.

"And for you, that's late. What happened? You oversleep?" she teased.

"Something like that," he muttered.

Something in his tone caught Beka's attention. "Something like that?"

"Leave it alone, Beka," he ordered.

Before she could say anything else the doors slid open again and Trance walked into Command.

Remembering her conversation with Harper and Andromeda for the day before Beka looked between the two. "You sleep late too, Trance?"

"I had a nightmare," she evaded. "But everything is fine now," she added, looking over at Dylan and smiling.

Now even more confused, Beka also looked at Dylan to find him smiling at Trance.

"So what was the nightmare about?"

"Something from the future I came from," Trance replied, without looking away from Dylan.

"Alright! What is going on with you two?" Beka demanded.

Finally Dylan broke his gaze from Trance to look back at Beka. "Nothing."

Andromeda appeared on the main view screen. "Not one word!" Dylan quickly ordered the ship, suddenly remembering they hadn't engaged Privacy Mode that morning.

"Yes, Captain."

"Okay! Now I know something is going on!"

"Everything is just the way it should be. Quit worrying," Trance advised.

"I'm going to find out eventually," Beka assured them, before leaving Command.

A/N:

STKitty65cat: Added more with Beka just for you ;-) Hope you liked this chapter. THANKS!

Squid109: Hope this answered your question of wether Dylan will recognize what a great thing he and Trance have ;-) Yeah, she could make it hot for him .. .in more ways than one ;-)

JamiesonZ: THANK YOU! Glad you like the story so far an where it's going. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

Spunout: I think the reason Dylan never treated the other women with respect is he wasn't actually in love with them. Since he is in love with Trance he'll respect her. No, Rommie won't get jealous. But she might have some fun teasing them ;-) Thank you!

Vee017: Dylan seems pretty good at sneaking kisses BG Yeah, Tyr got what he deserved! Glad you liked the chapter. THANKS!

Max: Thank you! I will. .. the story ain't over yet. . .

RenewedValor: I'm happy to have my muse back, too! Thanks! I'll try to get more drabbles done as well.


End file.
